The invention relates to a dry-shaving apparatus comprising a slidable shutter for optionally covering or exposing a shear foil of the dry-shaving apparatus, by means of which shutter the circuit of the motor for driving the dry-shaving apparatus is closed when said shutter is slid away from the shear foil and exposes said shear foil to allow shaving, said position of the shutter being locked by means of a latch. Such a dry-shaving apparatus is known from DE-OS No. 17 03 196.